Le plan d'Hermione
by StrongFireflies
Summary: Hermione se rend compte de l'attirance éprouvée par Harry vis à vis de Drago. Elle met au point un plan pour les rapprocher. Je ne dirais rien de plus ici, venez donc voir par vous même ;D HP/DM
1. Problème avec une dinde ?

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers et le reste, à l'exception de certaines choses, sortent tout droit de l'imagination de la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling, que je remercie d'avoir créé toute cette magie et de nous laisser l'utiliser, par conséquent, tout ça est à elle, sauf le texte, bien entendu. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent, mais ça me semble évident ^^**_

_**Warning : HP/DM, T**_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ;)_

* * *

**1. ****Problème avec une dinde ?**

* * *

Hermione faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, le regard plongé dans le vide. Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle s'était désintéressée complètement de la traduction du texte de runes étalé devant elle, et elle avait arrêté brutalement de fouiller dans son dictionnaire à la recherche des mots écrits sur le parchemin donné à traduire.

La jeune brune réfléchissait. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer en maudissant Rogue qui leur avait demandé trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de l'Aconit pour le lendemain, et de Harry.

C'était justement ce dernier qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette salle, ce qui correspondait à environ une heure depuis la fin du repas de midi, Ron et Harry n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre du devoir de Rogue, redoublant ensemble d'insultes sur leur professeur de potions. Hermione, qui elle, avait fini ces trente centimètres de parchemin depuis bien longtemps, s'était acharnée à leur répéter que le devoir sur l'Aconit avait été donné par Rogue depuis une semaine déjà, leur faisant plus d'une fois remarquer que s'ils ne s'y prenaient pas toujours à la dernière minute, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Jusque là, tout était normal. De toute façon, il ne se passait pas une journée où Harry et Ron ne se plaignait pas du professeur de potions, et il ne se passait pas une journée non plus sans qu'Hermione ne les réprimande sur leur façon de travailler.

Seulement voilà, depuis une heure, Harry avait -sans surprise- déployé plus d'ardeur à critiquer Rogue avec son ami roux qu'à rechercher les propriétés de l'Aconit, et voilà que maintenant il était plongé dans son exemplaire de ''Mille herbes et champignons magiques'' comme si la réponse au sens de sa vie s'y trouvait.

Hermione, qui avait passé du temps à feuilleter différents livres pour faire ce devoir, s'était rappelée que ce manuel ne contenait qu'une seule page sur la plante en question, page qui arborait surtout des illustrations, et il était donc impossible qu'Harry passe plus de vingt minutes le nez plongé dans son livre sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'y trouverait rien d'intéressant de plus. La brune se fit également la remarque que les yeux de son ami se déplaçaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il ait eu le temps de lire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Harry paraissait troublé, bien qu'elle ait eu son idée sur la question.

En effet, dix minutes auparavant, quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- était venu troubler le ''travail'' des trois Gryffondor...

Ron était en train de souhaiter ouvertement que le professeur Rogue se fasse réduire en charpie par une armée de Scroutts à pétard sur l'approbation d'Harry, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'était ouverte sur les rires de deux élèves. Hermione avait vu le brun lever les yeux vers la source du bruit et froncer légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy avec une fille de Serpentard aux lèvres exagérément rouges et aux yeux d'un vert perçant accrochée à son bras.

En entendant les gloussements des deux nouveaux venus (ceux de la fille étant largement plus bruyants que ceux de Drago, qui se contentait d'arborer un sourire charmeur), Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait tendu sa tête de vautour vers eux depuis son bureau.

- Je vous préviens, jeunes gens : Si êtes entrés ici dans le but de nous faire profiter de vos niaiseries, vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez, et y rester ! avait-t-elle lancé d'une voix menaçante, les lèvres pincées.

Hermione avait approuvé intérieurement ses paroles, les gloussements de dinde de la fille aux longs cheveux noirs et raides l'énervant sérieusement.

Drago avait adressé un signe de tête plutôt froid à Mme Pince. Puis son sourire était réapparu tandis qu'il entraînait sa dinde au fond de la bibliothèque, à quelques mètres de la table où les trois amis étaient assis.

Hermione s'était demandée pourquoi le Serpentard avait choisi la bibliothèque pour une séance bécotage avec sa nouvelle conquête, mais elle avait haussé les épaules et s'était remise à sa traduction.

Ron avait ensuite décidé d'ouvrir le dossier ''Malefoy'' et avait passé ses nerfs à critiquer celui ci en chuchotant.

- On entend les bruits de bave d'ici, c'est dégueulasse, avait-t-il lancé doucement dans une grimace de dégoût. Si j'étais lui, je supporterais pas, ça me rappellerait trop la fois où j'ai craché des limaces !

Hermione avait eu un léger sourire, et ce fût à partir de ce moment qu'Harry n'avait plus prononcé un mot et s'était plongé dans ''Mille herbes et champignons magiques''.

Il était vrai que les bruits qui émanaient de derrière l'étagère un peu plus loin d'eux n'étaient pas très ragoutants. Ron avait fait la remarque qu'on avait plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un débouchait des toilettes, puis il était resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes, silence comblé par les bruits de succions qui retentissait dans leurs oreilles.

Ron avait relevé la tête de son devoir de potions un instant plus tard. Hermione s'était bien rendue compte que s'il s'attardait ainsi sur le sujet Malefoy, c'était parce qu'il préférait tout faire plutôt que se bourrer la tête des propriétés de l'Aconit.

- N'empêche, vous avez vu les filles que Malefoy trimbale ? Elle ont toutes l'air d'avoir le Q.I d'une huître, mais à mon avis, c'est pas en fonction de ça qu'il les choisit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, avait reprit le roux sur le ton de la confidence. Les dortoirs ont des systèmes de sécurité non ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont où pour...

CLAP !

Harry avait refermé violemment son manuel, provoquant l'arrêt des bruits derrière l'étagère, les regards étonnés de Ron et Hermione, et le coup d'œil méfiant de Mme Pince vers la table.

Dans le silence général qu'il venait de provoquer, le brun s'était levé brusquement.

- Il n'y a rien dans ce fichu bouquin, je vais voir dans la section botanique, avait-t-il dit pour sa défense.

Puis il était parti au pas de course de l'autre côté de la salle sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et le haussement d'épaules de Ron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago et la brune étaient sortis de leur cachette, la dinde toujours accrochée au bras du blond, arborant un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches, tandis que celui de ce dernier s'était effacé pour laisser place à l'expression hautaine habituellement peinte sur son visage.

Ils étaient passés en vitesse devant les deux Gryffondor, et étaient sortis de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Mme Pince qui s'était indignée sur les mauvaises manières des jeunes. Hermione les avait suivi des yeux, et elle avait eu le temps de voir Drago jeter un coup d'œil vers la section botanique, mais si vite, qu'elle crut ensuite avoir rêvé.

Mais c'est quand Harry était revenu s'asseoir l'instant d'après, les mains vides et enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, qu'elle avait commencé à vraiment se poser des questions. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'était emparé encore une fois de ''Mille herbes et champignons magiques'' pour s'y replonger en ouvrant une page au hasard. Même Ron avait eu l'air de trouver ça bizarre.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose vieux ? avait-t-il lancé.

Pendant deux secondes, Harry l'avait regardé comme s'il se demandait clairement de quoi il lui parlait, puis une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux.

- Heu, non, y a rien, avait répondu le brun en évitant le regard d'Hermione, un peu trop fixé sur lui.

Ron avait brièvement froncé les sourcils avant de retourner à son parchemin dans un haussement d'épaules, et Hermione avait soupiré. Le roux ne faisait jamais marcher sa cervelle dans les bons moments.

Et voilà que dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait toujours le nez dans le même manuel. Et dix minutes qu'Hermione réfléchissait. Harry ne réagissait même plus aux critiques de Rogue faites par Ron, se contentant juste de hocher la tête d'un air lointain lorsque son ami lui lançait un ''J'ai pas raison ?'' dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu plus de soutien de sa part. Mais Ron avait fini pas s'apercevoir que son meilleur ami ne manifestait plus aucun enthousiasme, et il était retourné à son devoir, avec un air un peu vexé.

Hermione passa distraitement le bout de sa plume sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment étrange. Quiconque de normalement constitué se serait aperçu de ce brusque changement de comportement chez Harry (à part peut être un certain Ron Weasley), mais la jeune fille était un peu inquiète en ce qui concernait son origine, ne voulant pas admettre ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que Malefoy et sa dinde avaient quitté la salle.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux à la fin ? s'énerva Ron au bout d'un moment, faisant sursauter ses deux camarades, entre Mione qui s'arrête d'un coup de travailler et Harry qui passe une demi-heure sur la même page d'un bouquin ennuyant, y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! Et vous dites plus rien, vous vous êtes fait piquer par une sorte de Grinchebourdon ou quoi ?

Hermione se fit intérieurement la réflexion que la boite crânienne de Ron n'était peut être pas si rouillée que ça finalement. Harry, lui, semblait prit au dépourvu. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche en regardant de tous les côtés, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un crapaud qui cherchait des mouches. Ron les fixait à tour de rôle, et quand Hermione fut certaine que Harry avait visité tous les coins de la bibliothèque avec ses yeux fuyants, elle se leva brusquement, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit elle aux deux garçons en partant au pas de course vers la section botanique.

Harry s'y était rendu dans le but de chercher des livres dans lesquels il serait susceptible de trouver des informations sur l'Aconit, et était revenu les mains vides. Hermione s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était impossible que Harry ne trouve rien dans ce rayon qui puisse l'intéresser, à moins qu'il ne soit complètement stupide, ou qu'il n'ai pas cherché. Elle même y avait trouvé une quinzaine de livres lorsqu'elle avait fait ce devoir. La deuxième hypothèse apparue évidente à Hermione lorsqu'elle aperçu le Guide d'herbologie qu'elle avait utilisé quelque jours auparavant posé bien en évidence lorsque l'on entrait dans le rayon. Elle soupira. Harry n'avait pas cherché. Il était venu là parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester là bas. Pourquoi ? Hermione avait une idée sur la réponse, mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Elle se saisit du Guide d'herbologie, et attrapa également ''Propriétés des plantes sauvages'', ''Toxiques mais utiles'' ainsi que plusieurs autres livres de Phyllida Augirolle et Hadrian Whittle, livres dans lesquels elle avait trouvé des informations sur l'Aconit, puis elle retourna vers leur table avec sa pile dans les mains, bien décidée à mettre Harry devant le fait accompli.

La brune posa dans un grand bruit la pile de livres sur la table (provoquant un ''chuuuut !'' retentissant de la part de Mme Pince) et elle regarda Harry qui observait les manuels en face de lui avec des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes. Ron étudia un instant les livres avant de comprendre.

- C'est génial ! Merci Mione, sans toi on était foutus ! S'il y avait pas le vautour, je te ferais un câlin dans la seconde, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire en feuilletant les livres.

De toute évidence, Ron pensait qu'Hermione avait voulu les aider, mais en vérité, elle souhaitait surtout montrer à Harry qu'elle avait compris. Elle le lui confirma lorsque Harry leva timidement les yeux vers elle. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise avant de poser son menton sur ses doigts croisés en toisant Harry d'un air de défi. Toutes ses suppositions furent confirmées lorsque Harry rougit brusquement en baissant la tête. Les sourcils de Hermione étaient maintenant tellement haussés qu'ils auraient pu faire disparaître son front. Et Harry n'arrangea pas son cas.

- 'Faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-il en remettant sa robe de sorcier et en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner de la contenance.

Ron se regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Mais... Et le devoir de... tenta-t-il.

- Je le finirais ce soir, le coupa Harry en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Hermione, qui était passée de étonnée à complètement abasourdie.

Puis Harry attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte le plus vite possible, avec sa robe de sorcier mise de travers, une seule manche de sa chemise remontée, et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il quitta si vite la pièce que les papiers posés sur le bureau de Mme Pince s'envolèrent lorsqu'il passa à côté.

Hermione fixait la porte qui venait de se refermer avec un air incrédule, tandis que Ron semblait débarquer d'une autre planète.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione répondit si doucement que Ron ne comprit pas un mot.

-Il a un problème avec une dinde...

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Mise en place donc :3 Je suis super stressée en postant, c'est le premier chapitre de ma première fic ici ! *tremble en rongeant ses ongles* Q.Q **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! Et que la suite vous plaira aussi ! **

**Review ? **


	2. Confusion

**_Voici la suite ! Cette fois, on se concentre sur le point de vue d'Harry ! ;)_**

**_Merci à ceux qui ont posté des gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir :3_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**2. Confusion**

* * *

Harry sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Il sentait encore le regard perçant d'Hermione posé sur lui, et cet échange lourd de sens n'augurait rien de bon, il le savait. Avait-t-elle vraiment compris ? Alors qu'il essayait de cacher ça depuis un long moment déjà ?

Le jeune Gryffondor traversa d'un pas rapide les couloirs qui menaient à la bibliothèque, voulant s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Il arriva dehors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, et l'air frais de l'hiver qui approchait lui chatouilla les narines. Il poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber contre un mur et replia ses jambes contre lui. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans le vague. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione pensait exactement de son comportement un peu plus tôt, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre... fait comprendre quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était justement ce que Harry ne savait pas. Qu'avait compris Hermione ? Il ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille en fermant les yeux.

Il espérait juste qu'elle n'ai pas tout interprété de travers. Une minute... Harry rouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr que si ! Il _fallait_ qu'elle ait tout compris de travers ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas au contraire, c'est qu'elle ait compris la vraie raison de son comportement. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux en se traitant d'idiot. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça aussi ?

C'était à cause de cette idiote de fille aussi !

« _Personne ne peut rester impassible devant ses gloussements stupides_, pensa-t-il,_ et cette manière qu'elle a de se pendre au bras de Malefoy comme s'il lui appartenait, c'est vulgaire !_ »

Le problème n'était absolument pas qu'elle était pendue au bras de Malefoy. C'était qu'elle était vulgaire. Avec ses lèvres trop rouges et ses longues boucles d'oreilles argentées. Et Harry n'aimait pas les filles comme ça. C'était elle le problème. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de s'implanter dans le crâne.

Ça devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'Harry avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, en repensant à cette fille. Ses cheveux longs, raides, et trop noirs, ses yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un serpent, sa chemise bien trop déboutonnée. Vulgaire. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle auparavant. Il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un venait de lui taper sur le haut de la tête.

- Et bien Potter ? Tu pleures ? J'éprouverais peut être de la peine pour toi si je n'étais pas sûr que la raison est complètement stupide !

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui venait de parler. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant de la relever quand même.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Le blond se trouvait là, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un regard et un sourire méprisant peint sur son visage.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie d'aller crier sur tous les toits que je viens de trouver le grand Potter en pleurs recroquevillé par terre ! répondit Drago en le toisant le menton levé, comme s'il trouvait qu'il n'était pas encore assez haut par rapport à Harry.

Ce dernier se releva alors pour réduire l'avantage de taille que Malefoy avait sur lui, mais malgré tout, Drago pouvait continuer à le regarder de haut, car il faisait plusieurs centimètres de plus que lui, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Harry.

- Tu veux mes lunettes Malefoy ? Je pleure pas, lui lança Harry sur un ton de défi.

Drago le regarda avec un air de malice dans les yeux.

- Reste à savoir qui ils croiront ? Moi ou Saint-Potter ? Difficile à savoir !

Harry serra les poings. Changement de sujet. Trouver un changement de sujet.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Va plutôt t'occuper de ta sangsue ! dit Harry d'une voix plus forte et plus énervée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se sentit stupide. C'était clairement un attitude de fille pré-pubère. Il eu envie de s'étrangler. Malefoy haussa les sourcils avant de le regarder d'un air narquois.

- Jaloux Potter ?

Il sembla à Harry que son estomac venait de faire un bond pour aller en taper cinq à son cœur. Pourquoi tout était contre lui aujourd'hui ? Jaloux ? De cette fille ? Il fallait qu'il réplique avant que Malefoy ne remarque son air de poisson séché.

- Jaloux de quoi ? Elle a rien !

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais il ne serait pas resté la bouche en cœur à se faire ridiculiser quand même !

- On voit que tu n'as aucun goût en matière de filles Potter, répondit Malefoy, en même temps, vu ton dernier choix, je m'y serais attendu. Cho Chang ? Vraiment ? Je comprend que tu sois jaloux de moi après ça !

Puis il éclata de rire comme si c'était la meilleure de l'année. L'estomac de Harry était maintenant allé faire un tour du côté de ses pieds, il aurait presque pu le sentir chatouiller ses orteils. L'allusion à Cho le laissa de marbre, leur relation était finie depuis quelques temps, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il restait concentré sur les dernière paroles de Malefoy. Jaloux de lui ? Il avait voulu dire ça ? Après réflexion, ça tombait sous le sens. Pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux de la fille ? N'importe qui n'ayant pas été bercé trop près du mur aurait saisi de suite. Il fallait croire qu'il avait pris plusieurs coup sur la tête à la naissance. Il résista à l'envie de s'en mettre un autre.

Malefoy le regarda de nouveau en s'essuyant un larme invisible du doigt, comme s'il avait ri jusqu'à en pleurer. Harry éprouva la forte envie de le frapper lui aussi. Il avait aussi envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, parce qu'il ne maîtrisait vraiment pas la situation. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait, il n'arrivait déjà pas à maîtriser les battements de son propre cœur et les folies de son estomac, alors le reste...

Le blond avait arrêté de rire, et le regardait comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Plus très loquace, Potter ! Puis c'est quoi cette tête ? T'es vraiment bizarre comme type, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

Puis il rentra à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de le bousculer violemment au passage. Harry se sentait toujours complètement stupide, planté dehors comme ça. Mais c'était surtout ses pensées qu'il trouvait stupides. Comment avait-t-il pu envisager d'être jaloux de cette fille ? Et puis pourquoi d'abord ? C'était définitivement stupide. Ce sentiment de confusion qui semblait l'enrober tout entier l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de le faire partir, mais c'était peine perdue.

Harry marchait de long en large dans la cour depuis un temps indéterminé quand Colin Crivey apparu à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et sursauta tellement fort que ses pieds quittèrent le sol une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

- Salut Harry ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard à cette heure ci ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Les cours de l'après-midi avaient commencé ? Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : Le fait que Colin connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur ou être en retard à un cours de Rogue.

- J'ai combien de temps de retard Colin ? préféra-t-il demander au petit blond.

Ce dernier consulta sa montre à gousset.

- Bientôt dix minutes, lui assura-t-il.

Harry jura et se traita d'imbécile pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois de la journée et partit en courant vers la grande porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de remercier Colin, ni même de lui demander pourquoi lui même n'était pas en cours.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides, et Harry sentait la panique le gagner. Par Merlin, comment avait-t-il fait pour être en retard ? A un cours de potions ? _Avec les Serpentard_ ?

Il remercia tous les dieux qu'il trouva de n'être pas très loin de la salle de potions. Une fois arrivé aux cachots, il ne reprit même pas son souffle et toqua à la porte.

Rogue l'ouvrit dans un grincement, et le regarda comme s'il n'était pas du tout étonné de le voir complètement en nage et essoufflé.

- Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en retard.

Harry avait envie de lui répondre quelque chose comme ''Je le sais, vous croyez que j'ai couru pour me dérouiller les jambes ?'' mais il marmonna de vagues excuses en baissant les yeux.

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir, lui lança Rogue en le toisant avec tout le mépris dont il semblait être capable.

Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa place entre Hermione et Ron, en appuyant son point de côté douloureux et en évitant bien leurs regards, ainsi que ceux des Serpentard. Il s'attendait à entendre la voix traînante de Malefoy faire une remarque, mais rien ne vint.

Rogue commença son cours, sans que Harry n'y prête la moindre attention. Il était trop occupé à éviter le regard d'Hermione. Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça tout à l'heure ? lui murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une envie pressante, prétexta Harry.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, il avait eu l'envie pressante de fuir le regard d'Hermione.

- T'en as mis du temps, reprit Ron, t'as repeins les murs et lavé les carreaux ou quoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixa Rogue qui remplissait le tableau à coup de baguette magique. Hermione griffonnait des notes sur un morceau de parchemin sans faire attention à eux, et il se détendit. Un peu.

A la fin du cours, il n'y avait pas eu trop de casse, si ce n'est les cinq points que Rogue avait encore enlevé à Gryffondor parce que Harry n'avait pas su lui dire tous les ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition du philtre de Paix.

Harry éprouvait un sentiment de fatigue intense, et avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé le maléfice de Jambencoton. Il pouvait entendre son lit l'appeler dans sa tête, et s'il avait été dans sa chambre, il se serait effondré dessus dans la seconde.

Il ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie, mais la main pale et froide de Rogue lui saisit l'épaule, plantant presque ses ongles sales dans sa peau à travers le tissu de sa tenue. Harry se retourna.

- Croyez bien, Monsieur Potter, qu'au prochain retard... regrettable de ce genre, je prendrais des mesures plus sévères, concernant la punition infligée, lui dit le professeur de potions de la voix froide et hautaine qu'il employait tout le temps lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête et se hâta de fuir l'atmosphère humide des cachots. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient devant la porte. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du troisième étage pour se rendre au cours de sortilège. Harry ne remarqua pas Hermione qui lisait attentivement le parchemin sur lequel elle avait griffonné pendant tout le cours de potions.

* * *

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! On ne sait pour l'instant rien du plan d'Hermione, ça va venir ;)**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise !**_

_**'Flies**_


	3. Une bague ?

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :)_**

**_Voici la suite !_**

**_Au fait, je ne crois pas avoir précisé que l'histoire se passait en cinquième année. Maintenant oui :'D_**

* * *

**3. Une bague ?**

* * *

Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée à rajouter des éléments sur son parchemin. Le parchemin qu'elle utilisait pour ranger ses idées. A l'image de la Pensine de Dumbledore, elle organisait ses pensées sur un bout de papier, pour pouvoir les relire après et les analyser. Elle étudiait le comportement de Harry. Le fait qu'elle notait ses faits et gestes aurait pu être bizarre, mais elle devait être sûre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle observa la première phrase qu'elle avait écrite : ''Réagit bizarrement lorsque D est avec une fille''. C'était ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille chez Harry, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle avait commencé à faire des liens dans sa tête avec les autres fois où elle avait trouvé Harry bizarre. Ainsi, elle avait noté ce qui lui venait à l'esprit et tout avait pris son sens. Toutes les fois où Harry était étrange, c'était lié à Malefoy. Hermione fit une petite moue. C'était vraiment,** vraiment **tordu. Mais elle avait, en plus des preuves, l'intuition qu'il se tramait quelque chose derrière les lunettes rondes d'Harry, et elle écoutait toujours son intuition.

Ron jeta pour la dixième fois de la journée un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle lisait, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait ensorcelé le parchemin pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qui était vraiment écrit dessus, à part elle. Ron ne voyait donc entre ses mains qu'une simple leçon de potions.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu relis tes notes en permanence ? Je suis sûr que tu peux réciter tout ce qu'il y a écrit sur ce parchemin en dormant, lui dit-il avec une expression d'incompréhension.

- C'est important pour les B.U.S.E ce cours, Ron, lui répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un de mentalement déficient.

- C'est pas encore, personne ne pense à ça pour le moment, à part les profs qui nous rabâchent les oreilles avec.

Ron eut une expression dépitée, et Hermione plia le parchemin pour le ranger dans sa poche tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas du soir. Harry marchait à côté d'elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Le plafond magique reflétait ce soir la lune qui brillait derrière les fins nuages de l'automne, et certaines étoiles étaient visibles. Les bougies volantes rendaient la salle plus accueillante, et réverbéraient une douce lumière contre les murs de pierre.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry bifurqua vers la droite de la table, pour aller s'asseoir dos aux Serpentard suivit de Ron, et Hermione alla s'asseoir en face d'eux. Neville était déjà assis là, et mordait l'ongle de son pouce. Il leur sourit timidement lorsqu'il les vit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient été rejoints par Seamus, Dean, Fred, George et Ginny. Cette dernière s'était assise à côté d'Hermione, en face d'Harry, à qui elle jetait de temps en temps des regards timides, que le brun se remarquait pas, occupé dans la contemplation d'une entaille dans le bois de la table.

Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la salle était à présent remplie, et les plats qui apparurent devant lui le firent sursauter. Ron se jeta sur un plat débordant de frites qu'il versa dans son assiette sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione. Harry n'avait pas faim. Il regardait les plats en face de lui sans savoir vraiment s'il allait prendre quelque chose. Mais les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui et il se força à attraper une part de quiche aux lardons dans le premier plat qu'il vit.

Harry avait du mal à manger sa quiche. Encore plus lorsqu'il entendait les gloussements de la copine de Drago derrière son dos. Il s'efforçait de les ignorer, mais manger lui faisait monter une envie gênante de vomir, et semblait lui bloquer la gorge. Il lâcha sa part dans son assiette et bu son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite avant de le reposer violemment. Ginny leva les yeux, et le regarda d'un air préoccupé.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ?

Et elle posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Il pensa d'abord à la retirer, mais il remarqua que les gloussements derrière lui s'étaient arrêtés. Il tendit l'oreille pendant un instant, sa main toujours sous celle de Ginny, quand il s'aperçut que celle ci attendait une réponse depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à sa question. La jeune rousse garda tout de même son air préoccupé, et Harry sentit qu'elle caressait doucement sa main avec son pouce. Ce contact le gênait un peu, et il baissa les yeux en esquissant à nouveau un mouvement pour retirer sa main, mais Ginny poussa un cri et la retira d'elle même rapidement. Harry releva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Une boulette de viande était accrochée dans les épais cheveux roux de Ginny, qui essayait de l'en dégager avec ses doigts. Toute la table des Gryffondor s'était retournée vers elle pour voir la raison de son cri. Les Serpentard ne se privaient pas de rigoler, et George, assis à côté de sa sœur, l'aidait à retirer la boulette tandis que Fred se tournait vers la table des verts et argents.

- Qui a fait ça ? lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante, non habituelle venant de lui.

Quelques rires cessèrent, mais certains persistèrent. Harry se retourna pour identifier le coupable. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Malefoy, et il sut que c'était lui. Il le fixait d'un air narquois en faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. A côté de lui, sa petite amie semblait hésiter entre rigoler et demander à Drago pourquoi il avait fait ça. Harry s'aperçut avec incrédulité que lui même hésitait entre ces deux options. Il se rendit également compte (avec stupeur cette fois) qu'il souriait. Faiblement, mais il souriait. Il effaça son sourire d'un coup et se retourna brusquement. La situation n'aurait pas du l'amuser. Ginny était son amie. Même si elle semblait vouloir plus et pas lui, il la considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur.

- Bande de cons... lâcha Fred en se retournant à son tour, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse.

Harry savait qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose. Dire quelque chose, au moins. Mais il avait sourit ! Malefoy allait se demander pourquoi. Harry avait bien vu la lueur de surprise qui était passée dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait effacé son sourire brusquement.

Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Il sentait les yeux gris de Malefoy posés sur lui dans son dos. Pour se déculpabiliser, il mouilla sa serviette avec de l'eau et entreprit d'essuyer la sauce qui coulait dans les cheveux de Ginny. Celle ci arrêta instantanément de bouger et le fixa de ses yeux marrons. Le geste n'avait rien de spécial pour Harry, mais les joues de Ginny avait à présent une couleur rouge prononcée. Délicatement, Harry humidifia ses cheveux jusqu'à avoir enlever toute la sauce. Quand il abaissa la main, Ginny marmonna un ''merci'' en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Harry sursauta quand un bruit de couverts qu'on jette dans une assiette retentit derrière son dos, et il se retourna brusquement. Malefoy s'était levé, et il quittait la salle d'un pas rapide. Les yeux de Harry naviguèrent entre l'assiette pleine de Drago et sa copine aux lèvres rouges qui affichait un air de totale incompréhension. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se leva et courut après le blond comme un chien court après son maître. Le bruit de leur départ avait fait se retourner le petit groupe de Gryffondor, et Harry entendit Fred marmonner quelque chose à propos de la folie des Serpentard.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le comportement du blond avait été étrange pendant le repas. Il se força à ne plus y penser, et finit son assiette en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les jumeaux venter les mérites de leur nouveau Marécage Portable.

Après le repas, lorsque les élèves quittèrent la salle, la tête de Harry lui faisait mal, et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, regagner son lit. Il remarqua à peine qu'Hermione se levait plus vite que d'habitude et se dirigeait vers la grande porte d'un pas rapide. Harry et Ron marchèrent plus lentement jusqu'à elle. Appuyée contre un mur, sur le pas de la porte, elle les attendait, un air satisfait peint sur le visage, et les yeux tournés distraitement vers le plafond. Harry pensa pendant un moment qu'elle avait un air suspect, mais il chassa cette idée stupide. Qu'aurait bien pu faire Hermione en à peine cinq secondes, de toute façon ? Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle leur adressa un sourire.

- On monte ? leur lança-t-elle.

Et elle attrapa Ron par le bras, qui parut un peu étonné par cet entrain soudain, laissant Harry en retrait derrière eux. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention, et posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, quand un éclat de lumière attira son attention sur sa droite. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda par terre. Un objet argenté reflétait la lumière des bougies toujours allumées dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione qui continuaient de monter l'escalier, il redescendit de la marche et s'avança vers l'objet en question. Il s'accroupit pour l'attraper dans sa main, et l'examina. C'était une bague épaisse, une chevalière en argent surmonté d'un symbole qui représentait un serpent. Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette bague quelque part. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta là, à la contempler, la tournant entre ses doigts, quand la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle appartenait à Drago. Il l'avait vu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait regardé essuyer des larmes invisibles sous ses yeux, après sa blague sur Cho Chang. Harry observa la bague, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, dans sa main. Puis la voix de Ron retentit du haut de l'escalier, le faisant sursauter.

- Eh, Harry ! T'attends quoi ?

Sans réfléchir, le brun fourra la bague dans la poche de sa robe, et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Ron et Hermione, il était rouge et essoufflé.

- Tu faisais quoi ? lui demanda Ron.

- Mes lacets, répondit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses chaussures pour vérifier qu'il en avait bien.

Il en avait. _Ouf._ Les trois Gryffondor continuèrent ensuite leur ascension des escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de leur salle commune. Les mains dans les poches de sa robe, Harry sentait la bague en argent entre sa baguette magique et des papiers de Fizwizbiz vides. Troublé par sa présence, il se remarqua pas le regard victorieux que lui jetait Hermione en souriant.

* * *

**_Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même :3_**

**_Mais pourquoi Hermione est elle si contente d'elle ? 8D _**

**_Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !_**

**_PS : Oui, le titre est nul, j'en conviens xD_**


End file.
